DigiYugi Season One: Digital Adventure
by Kitsune Triforce
Summary: The Digital World is in trouble! Five kids from Domino City are given D-Powers and sent to the Digiworld to help set things right. DISCONTINUED.


Digi-Yugi Season One: Digital Adventure

A Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover

By: Rosa the Champion Duelist

A/N: This story will start sort of similar to Digimon Season one, with the digivolution and D-powers from season 3. I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Episode One: "This Is Not Duel Monsters!"

When everything started, it was just a normal day in Domino City. At least, it was normal until it started snowing-in July.

…………………..

"So if your opponent plays that card, you put this one in attack mode, alright?"

Mokuba nodded and placed his cards into a neat stack. He looked out the window and gasped, standing up.

"Seto, look! It's snowing!" He cried, pointing.

Seto turned to look outside as well. His eyes narrowed. "Snow? In July? What's going on here?"

………………

In his room above the Game Shop, Yugi was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Yugi?" Yami spoke up, appearing suddenly at the window.

"What?"

"Is it normal for it to snow this time of year?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Of course not, silly," Yugi replied.

"Then why is it snowing now?"

"What?" Yugi got up and went over to the window. Sure enough, white, powdery flakes were drifting down from the sky. "Weird."

"Something strange is going on," Yami said.

………………………

Joey was watching his favorite show on TV when a special news bulletin came up

"According to the experts there is no logical explanation for the strange weather we've been having, especially this abnormal cold weather and snow."

"Eh? Snow?" Joey looked out of his window. He pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"It is snowing! Awesome!"

……………………..

Téa was on her way home from her dancing class when a cold breeze suddenly whipped past her, making her wish that she had her winter coat.

Something cold and wet landed on her hand, causing her to blink in confusion. "What the…"

She looked up at the sky. More white flakes drifted swiftly down from the sky.

"Snow?" Téa wondered.

……………….

In the Kaiba Mansion…

A bright glow from the stack of forgotten Duel Monsters cards drew the brothers' attention away from the snow falling outside.

"Big brother, look!" Mokuba ran over to the card pile and bent down, examining two objects lying on the floor. "What are these?"

He reached for one of the electronic devices. It was gray in color and it glowed brightly when he touched it. "I guess this means that it's mine…" Mokuba turned to Seto. "The other one must be yours."

"How do you know it's your…whatever it is? And what makes you think that this one is…" Seto touched the second device, a dark blue one. As soon as his fingers touched it, a bright light exploded from the device. "…mine?" Seto finished. He felt weird-as if he had been waiting for this device his whole life.

"Whoa, big brother, the sky's gone all funny!"

Seto looked out the window. The sky had turned a green color and rainbow lights were swirling around in the sky. Two beams of light shot out of the aurora and rushed towards the two brothers.

"Hang on, Mokuba, I think we're in for a wild ride!" Seto grabbed his little brother's hand as the beams of light struck them and sucked them into the sky.

……………….

The Game Shop…

"Yugi, what is this?" Yami pointed to a red electronic device lying on Yugi's bed.

Yugi walked over and picked up the small object. It beeped and glowed brightly. "I don't know, Yami."

Yami looked at the sky and his eyes widened. " I think we're about to find out," he called out, disappearing into the Puzzle as a beam of light sucked Yugi into the sky.

"AHHHHHHH!"

……………….

Joey's apartment…

"Sweet! Looks like I found something cool I forgot I had!" Joey picked up the beeping Green device that he had found on the windowsill.

As soon as it was held in his hand, the beeping intensified and a beam of light shone through the window and illuminated Joey. "Umm…" Joey began to feel nervous.

"Wait! I don't want to leave, my TV show is still on!" Joey cried in protest as the light lifted him into the sky.

………………..

On the street…

Téa felt a sudden weight in her pocket. "What's this?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a strange, pink electronic device. It beeped and glowed in response to her touch.

Téa smiled. "This is cool. I wonder what it does…" She pressed a button on the device. It beeped and a light suddenly shot down from the sky, engulfing her in a golden glow. "Uh, maybe that was a bad idea…wait!" The light carried her into the sky and she, too, disappeared.

……………………..

"Seto! Seto! Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Please wake up!"

Seto grunted and struggled to open his eyes. "I'm fine, Mokuba."

There was a pause. "Who's Mokuba?"

Seto suddenly realized the voice calling to him hadn't been Mokuba at all. He hesitantly opened his eyes. Two bright green eyes looked down at him. The eyes belonged to a small blue creature with floppy ears, two small clawed feet and two tiny wings on its back. A short striped tail completed the odd little creature.

The creature grinned. "Hello, Seto!"

Seto stood up quickly, causing the creature to fall off of him.

"Ow! That wasn't very nice!" The creature righted itself and bounced towards Seto.

"What the…" Seto asked.

"I can't believe you're finally here, Seto! I've been waiting forever!"

"Stop calling me that," Seto snapped. "Just who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The creature stopped bouncing. "Why shouldn't I call you Seto? It's your name!"

"Call me Kaiba," Seto said. "Who are you?"

The creature's mouth spread into a wide grin. "I'm Diratimon! I'm a dragon who knows how to have fun!"

"Okay, so your name's Diratimon. What exactly do you mean by saying you've been waiting for me?"

"Just what it sounds like, Seto! I've been waitin' for you, 'cause we're partners!" Diratimon bounced up and down excitedly.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Seto said angrily. "And I don't do the whole 'partner' thing." He started walking off into the strange woods.

"Seto, wait!' Diratimon bounced after his partner. "Where are we going?"

"To find my brother," Seto eyed the little dragon's wings. "Can you fly?"

"Uh, no, not yet."

"Oh, that's a big help," Seto grumbled.

……………..

"Yugi, are you okay?" A small, puppy-like creature with big ears and a black rag around his neck looked up at his human friend.

"I'm fine, Fiermon," Yugi told the small creature. "I just don't get sucked into a different world everyday. I wonder if anyone else I know came here too."

"Why don't you check the digivice?"

Yugi pulled the red electronic device out of his pocket. "You mean this? Hey! It says that there's someone else in this direction." He pointed to the right.

"I'll go check it out, Yugi! You stay here! I'll be back in a flash!"

Yugi watched as Fiermon ran off into the trees. "Be careful!"

……………

"The digivice says that someone's over here," Mokuba said excitedly.

"Is it your brother?" Mokuba's companion, a small blue and white head wearing goggles twitched its wing-like ears. "Speaking of which, what is brother?"

"That's kind of hard to explain, Mishimon," Mokuba said with a sigh. "I just want to know where he is!"

"Hey, another human!"

Mokuba and Mishimon turned as Fiermon entered the area of the woods that they were in.

"Greetings, humans! I am Fiermon!"

Mokuba smiled. "Hi, Fiermon. I'm Mokuba and this is Mishimon."

Fiermon grinned. "Well, I found out why Yugi's digivice was going off."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Yugi is here!"

"Yeah! Follow me, I'll take you to him!"

…………….

When Fiermon, Mokuba and Mishimon arrived back in the clearing where Yugi was, they discovered that three more humans had joined the group.

Téa was accompanied by a small, red cat head with big ears and a long, blue striped tail, who she introduced as Bykittimon. Joey was followed by a white creature with big, purple tipped ears. This creature's name was Calumon. A disgruntled Seto was there too, and he was still putting up with Diratimon's constant talking.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried happily, running towards his brother and hugging him.

"Oh, so that's what a brother looks like," Mishimon said, blinking.

"So…" Yugi said, eying all five creatures. "We all have one of these monsters. What are they, anyway?"

Bykittimon smiled at the other monsters. "Let's tell them!" She chirped.

Bykittimon, Mishimon, Diratimon, Calumon, and Fiermon yelled out in unison, "We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

"Digimon?" The humans asked.

"Yep! That's us!" Calumon said.

"We're the bravest, most loyal creatures around!' Fiermon grinned.

"We've got the best sense of humor," Mishimon giggled.

"We make great friends," Diratimon twitched his ears.

"And some of us are really pretty," Bykittimon purred.

"That's nice," Seto said in an indifferent voice. "But can any of you Digimon tell us why we're here?"

"Not really," Diratimon said. "All we know is that we've been waiting for you guys."

"Well, that really clears things up," Seto grumbled.

A loud screech suddenly rang throughout the clearing. A few trees crashed down as a large, red beetle cut them down with the pinchers on its face.

"OH NO! IT"S KUWAGAMON!" All of the Digimon cried out in horror.

"Kuwagamon is a vicious beetle Digimon who loves nothing better than using his Scissor Claw to hurt innocent Digimon!" Fiermon cried out.

"That's not good!" Yugi yelled.

"You bet it's not!" Bykittimon jumped into Téa's arms. "We should get out of here!"

"For once, I agree!" Seto replied, grabbing Mokuba's hand.

The humans and their Digimon partners ran from Kuwagamon. The beetle Digimon seemed to be enjoying the chase. He knocked down trees as he flew after his fleeing victims.

Fiermon stopped running. "Enough!" He leapt bravely at Kuwagamon. "Bubble Blow!"

Several pink bubbles smacked Kuwagamon on the head, causing him to fall behind.

Fiermon ran after Yugi. "Continue running! I only slowed him down!"

The small group ran, but they were forced to suddenly skid to a stop. They had arrived at the edge of a cliff!

Kuwagamon announced his presence with a loud screech.

"Digimon attack!" Bykittimon called out.

"Right!" All five of the tiny monsters leapt at Kuwagamon. "Bubble Blow!" This time the bubbles knocked Kuwagamon over, but the little Digimon fell down in exhaustion.

"Fiermon!" Yugi ran forward and scooped up his little Digimon. "Are you okay? Crazy little guy!"

"Mishimon, what's wrong?" Mokuba cried as he held his Digimon gently.

"Hey, Diratimon, wake up," Seto said, shaking his dragon Digimon.

"Calumon, open your eyes!" Joey pleaded.

"Poor Bykittimon," Téa whispered, holding her unconscious Digimon close.

Kuwagamon reanounced his presence with another loud screech. He towered over the humans and the unconscious Digimon.

"Okay, get ready to run!" Yugi cried.

"No way," a weak voice replied.

Fiermon had regained consciousness. "Yugi, we gotta fight! It's the only way!"

One by one the other Digimon woke up, struggling to get free of their partners' restraining grips.

"Let us go!"

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Fiermon said. "Let's go, guys!" The Digimon broke free and raced towards Kuwagamon.

"No! Fiermon, don't do it!"

"You'll be killed, Bykittimon!"

"Calumon, you're crazy!"

"Mishimon!"

"Diratimon, you're not strong enough!"

"FIERMON!"

A loud beeping suddenly filled the air. Five beams of light streamed out of the sky and illuminated each Digimon.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. "They're glowing!"

DIGIVOLUTION

"Fiermon Digivolve to…Fivermon!"

"Bykittimon Digivolve to…Nekomon!"

"Calumon Digivolve to…Choppamon!"

"Mishimon Digivolve to…DemiShiromon!"

"Diratimon Digivolve to…Dracomon!"

When the light faded, Yugi and the others were surprised to see that their Digimon friends had changed. Fiermon had changed from a little puppy to a beagle-sized creature that stood on his hind legs. His fur was snowy white and his ears were tipped with blue and his tail looked like a lion's. Bykittimon had changed into a red cat that had tiger stripes all over her body. Calumon had become a seal like creature with huge ears and gray spots all over his body. Mishimon had changed into a miniature blue and white dragon with goggles and tiny wings on his back and brown gloves. Diratimon was no longer a small dragon head, but a dragon just a little smaller than Mokuba. He was a teal color with bright blue markings covering his body and emerald colored wings that extended from his arms. The five Digimon who stood before Kuwagamon now looked much stronger that the small group of younger Digimon had been.

"They're bigger!" Mokuba cried out.

"ATTACK!" Fivermon screamed, heading the charge against Kuwagamon. The Digimon all leapt at Kuwagamon, but he swatted them away. The human's Digimon fell to the ground. Dracomon stood up angrily.

"All right, you asked for it!" Dracomon opened his mouth and a blue stream of electricity shot out. "Little Thunder!"

The attack hit Kuwagamon straight on, causing him to screech in pain. He wobbled sideways, and then righted himself, roaring angrily.

Nekomon raced up. "Cat Claw!" She cried, swiping at Kuwagamon's legs with her sharp claws.

"Water Guns!" Choppamon called out. The gray spots on his body transformed into small squirters and fired high-pressure water at Kuwagamon's chest.

"Psychic Wail!" Fivermon launched a barrage of purple energy out of his mouth towards Kuwagamon.

DemiShiromon flew up, inflating himself. "Dragon Blow!" A huge bubble of blue energy hit Kuwagamon on the head.

Kuwagamon roared, shaking his head. He stepped forward, snapping his pincers angrily.

"Attack together!" Fivermon cried. The Digimon launched their attacks on Kuwagamon all at once. The sudden barrage of energy was too much for the bug, and he fell backwards, disappearing into the woods.

"Unbelievable," Yugi gasped. "They did it!"

The Digimon ran back to their human partners, laughing excitedly.

"Told ya we could do it!" Fivermon laughed, as Yugi hugged him.

"You did it! You did it!" Yugi laughed along with his Digimon.

Nekomon smiled at Téa. "We did a purrrfect job, didn't we?"

"You sure did," Téa smiled back.

"Eh, you're pretty tough for a little guy," Joey said as Choppamon came up to him.

The seal Digimon puffed up his chest proudly. "You bet!"

"Little guy, you rock!" Mokuba hugged his partner tightly.

Seto looked uncomfortable as Dracomon tugged on his arm.

"We took care of him, didn't we?" The Dragon asked.

A loud screech echoed throughout the clearing.

"Apparently you didn't!" Seto cried.

Kuwagamon slammed his pincers into the ground. A large crack spread from where he had slammed the ground, causing the cliff that the humans and their Digimon were standing on to break away. As they were flung out into space, they screamed their lungs out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

……………………….

To Be Continued!


End file.
